E tudo valeu a pena
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA]Gina está grávida e Draco está perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Como prova de amor e de que está mudado, assume o filho da garota, mesmo ele não sendo seu. O único problema é que ela não o suporta.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Draco trabalhava no Ministério da Magia há mais de três anos. Surpreendeu a todos quando apareceu no curso de Aurores, logo depois da derrota de Voldemort. Para muitos aquilo significou covardia, mas para ele significava a realização de um sonho, que agora poderia ser realizado com a morte de seu pai.

Depois de formado, logo arranjou emprego no Departamento dos Aurores, e isso não foi graças ao seu sobrenome, mas pelas suas ótimas notas durante o curso. Estava feliz com aquele cargo, finalmente ia começar a fazer algo que era lícito e que ele gostava.

Mas toda sua alegria foi embora quando a viu.

Nunca a notou. Em Hogwarts era uma menininha boba e cheia de sardas nojentas que sempre andava beijando os pés de Potter. Agora ela tinha se tornado uma mulher linda, ainda cheia de sardas, mas agora esse detalhe parecia ser um toque a mais em sua beleza.

Pensou que aquela história de dizer desta água não beberei fosse mentira. Arrependia-se por todos os insultos que proferiu contra ela, era um completo idiota. Agora, tinha que agüenta-la insultando-o, não respondia, simplesmente não podia porque estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Chegou ao Ministério para mais um dia de trabalho. Um dia torturante, em que só podia ver Gina longe, sem poder toca-la ou simplesmente falar com ela.

Entrou no escritório e viu a garota sentada, olhando uns papéis.

"Bom Dia."- ele falou indiferente.

"O que há de bom nesse dia se tenho que ver a sua cara, Malfoy?"- ela disse irritada.

Ele nada respondeu, apenas sentou-se e começou a trabalhar.

Afundou no trabalho até ser "despertado" pelo barulho da porta se abrindo com força. Por ela passaram seis cabeças ruivas e Draco reconheceu como sendo os irmãos de Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley, quem foi o infeliz que fez isso com você?"- dizia Ronald, nervoso.

"O quê, Rony? Enlouqueceu de vez?"

"Não se faça de santa, Ginevra. Nós sabemos muito bem que você está grávida."

Draco gelou. Quem teria sido o desgraçado?

Quis entrar na conversa, mas desistiu quando viu a cara dos ruivos.

"E como vocês sabem disso?"

"Mamãe nos contou."- disse Fred

"Mas não mude de assunto, Ginevra, fale logo quem foi e nós iremos acabar com esse desgraçado."- dizia Rony aos berros

Malfoy viu a garota empalidecer. Estava na cara que o safado ainda nem sabia que ela estava esperando um bebê. Quem sabe ele fosse até casado... Maldito...

E sem pensar muito bem nas palavras que começavam a sair da sua boca, ele falou:

"Eu. Eu sou o pai do filho dela."

Viu os rapazes olharem ele com fúria. Depois os seis Weasleys avançaram em Draco até o rapaz não ver mais nada. Apenas o escuro.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Ginny acordou bem cedo naquela manhã. Antes de ir para o Ministério teria que passar no St.Mungus para ver o resultado dos seus exames. Sentia-se bem, mas de vez em quando, principalmente pela mãe, sentia enjôos, tomou várias poções e não vendo resultado, decidiu procurar um médico.

Pediu para a mãe acompanha-la, se fosse algo ruim queria o apoio dela. As duas chegaram ao Hospital, logo depois de Ginny colocar todo o seu café da manhã para fora. Entraram na sala do medi-bruxo, e o homem parecia muito feliz, como se tivesse ganho algum prêmio de loteria.

"Sente-se, Srta. Weasley, Sra. Weasley."

"Então, doutor, o que eu tenho é muito grave?"

"Grave? Acredito que não. Para muitos isso é uma benção."

"Como assim?"

"Ora, você, Srta. Weasley, está esperando um bebê."

Todo o sangue de seu corpo parou de correr quando ela ouviu aquela notícia.

Grávida? Como podia? Aquele exame estava errado.

"Como assim?"

"Ora, a senhorita está grávida. Depois de nove meses tudo isso vai passar. Quer dizer, depois de seis meses, a srta. está com três meses de gestação."

Merlim, como? Como poderia estar grávida?

Tudo bem, ela sabia o como, mas também sabia que tinha tomado providências para que aquilo não acontecesse.

Não queria nem pensar na cara de sua mãe e seus irmãos... eles nem mesmo sabiam que ela namorava.

E nem poderiam saber, já que seu "namorado" era um homem casado e respeitado em todo o mundo mágico.

Saiu do Hospital sem falar nada. Nem com o medi- bruxo e muito menos com a mãe. Estava com vergonha de tudo aquilo, como deixou isso acontecer?

Chegou no Ministério sem querer ver a cara de ninguém, muito menos a de Draco Malfoy, o ser mais detestável da face da Terra. Mas infelizmente, logo depois que chegou, viu o rapaz entrar e não pôde deixar de insulta-lo, assim como todos os dias.

Sabia que sua família reagiria da pior forma possível, mas não pensou que seria tão rápido. Viu os irmãos entrarem na sala e assim como o previsto, eles queriam saber quem era o pai da criança, mas não poderia dizer. O homem era casado e não ia prejudicar a vida dele, viveria sozinha, trabalharia e cuidaria da criança, sem a presença do pai, talvez dissesse que ele morrera antes dela nascer.

"Eu. Eu sou o pai do filho dela."- disse Draco

Como aquele demente tinha coragem de dizer isso?

Será que ele não conhecia o famoso _Fogo Weasley_?

Nem teve tempo de pensar em evitar a briga entre os irmãos e Malfoy, quando conseguiu se mexer já era tarde demais, Draco estava desmaiado no chão.

Viu os irmãos saírem prometendo que voltariam. Foi até o corpo de Draco e disse:

"Malfoy."- o chamou dando tapas no rosto pálido dele.

Nada.

"Malfoy!"- disse, um pouco mais alto, batendo nos braços dele.

Nada novamente.

"MALFOY!"- gritou sacudindo o corpo do rapaz.

Viu que ele abriu os olhos lentamente.

"Malfoy?"

"Ginny?"

"Sim, você pode se levantar?"

"Acho que sim."

Depois que ele se acomodou na cadeira, ela desferiu um tapa no rosto dele.

"Ai! Ficou louca, Weasley?"

"Eu que fiquei louca? Você diz aos meus irmãos que é o pai do meu filho e diz que eu estou louca?"

"Eu estava tentando te ajudar."

"Ajudar? Você piorou tudo. Além de grávida, meu filho agora é de um Malfoy. Teria coisa pior?"

"Claro que teria, ficar com má fama."

"E você não acha que isso já é coisa suficiente para eu ficar com a 'ficha' suja por aí?"

Viu o rapaz se levantar lentamente, pegar suas coisas e ir até a porta:

"Tudo bem, Weasley, se você acha assim, mas eu sou quis ajuda-la. Até mais."

E saiu sem mais nada dizer.

E Ginny nem sabia porque se sentia tão mal por te-lo machucado.

**Nota da Autora**: Mais uma fic, p/ enxer vcs...heuheueheehue Comentem, pleaseeee...

Beijocas

Manu Black :P


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II - Assumindo compromisso.

Aparatou para casa. Estava acabado. Parecia que seu corpo tinha sido atropelado por um milhão de trasgos. Sentia que alguma costela tinha sido quebrada, devido a forte dor em seu tórax. Devia ter pensado antes de falar besteira. Agora estava quase morto e tudo por causa de Ginny. Não, era tudo por causa daquele sentimento imbecil chamado amor.

Quando ele desenvolvera aquele mal? Por que aquilo ERA um mal, se já não bastasse o sofrimento de gostar de alguém que lhe odeia, também experimentava o gostinho de levar uma surra sem nem ter culpa.

Fez poções para seus ossos voltarem ao normal e outras para aliviar a dor. Nos dias seguintes não apareceu no Ministério, não queria ver ninguém, quanto mais longe estivesse de Ginny, a sua integridade física estaria a salvo.

Voltou para o Ministério depois de uma semana, era incrível como aqueles seis brutamontes da cabeça de fogo tinham força. E o pior de ter sentido as dores era pensar que de nada adiantou seu "ato heróico".

Entrou na sala que dividia com a garota Weasley, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Sentou-se em frente à mesa e começou a fazer seu trabalho. Viu a ruiva olha-lo atentamente como se perguntasse o por quê de ainda estar vivo, quando ouviu a porta ser aberta com um estrondo. Por ela passaram seis cabeças vermelhas e Draco, instantaneamente, começou a rezar (sem nem mesmo saber nenhuma reza).

"Malfoy, precisamos falar com você."- dizia o ruivo mais velho dos seis.

"Falar? Eu pensei que vocês não tinham desenvolvido essa técnica, com vocês não é tudo na base da porrada?" - provocou, mesmo sabendo que esteja em desvantagem.

"Se você quiser nós podemos te bater de novo..." - disse o ruivo mais novo, que Draco reconheceu como sendo Ronald.

"Rony, calma... Nós só viemos conversar aqui sobre o futuro da nossa irmãzinha." – dizia um outro ruivo.

"Meu futuro?"- a voz de Ginny foi ouvida pela primeira vez- "Quem vocês pensam que são?"

"Seus irmãos, Gininha."- disse um dos gêmeos.

"Fred, não me faça dizer o quê é Gininha. Vocês não têm o direito de decidir sobre a minha vida. Não fiquem forçando o Malfoy a nada."

"Como não? Ele é o pai do seu filho, ele tem que assumir."

"Gui, nós vivemos em um mundo moderno. Eu posso muito bem cuidar do meu filho sozinha, sem ajuda do pai. Não são vocês que vão me obrigar a nada."

"Mas nós vamos." – disse uma voz masculina, vinda da porta.

Mais duas cabeças ruivas surgiram e Draco reconheceu como sendo o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley.

Agora sim, estava morto.

"Malfoy." – disse Arthur, acenando com a cabeça.

"Sr.Weasley."

"Gui, Carlinhos, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Percy, saiam da sala."

"Mas papai...".

"Eu disse para vocês saírem."- disse o homem olhando os filhos, sério.

Depois que os rapazes saíram, o pai de Ginny começou:

"Bem, Malfoy, eu penso que você deve arcar com as conseqüências dos seus atos."

"Sim."

"Você deve entender que minha filha não pode ficar falada por todo o mundo mágico."

"Sim."

"Então o casamento deve ser o mais breve possível, pois a barriga dela começará a aparecer em breve."

"Tudo bem."

"Então, se estamos combinados, eu vou embora. Mas lembre-se que devem se casar imediatamente."

Depois que o casal saiu, a garota falou:

"Ficou louco, Malfoy?"

"Sim."

"Você sabe que o pai do meu filho não é você. Por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Eu não sei, Weasley."

"Então é só porque você é um idiota mesmo?"

"Talvez."

Depois de um longo período de silêncio, Draco voltou a falar:

"E quem é o pai do seu filho?"

"Não te interessa."

"Não? Então seu futuro marido não pode saber quem é o pai dessa criança?"

"Não."

"É o Potter, não é?".

Silêncio.

"É o Potter! Merlim! Ele é casado! Com sua melhor amiga!"

"E qual o problema?"

"Problema? O problema é que você é uma sem vergonha! Tudo bem, eu esperava coisas ruins do Potter, mas de você? A Weasleyzinha mosca morta? A santinha? Pelo amor de Merlim, nem a sua melhor amiga você respeitou!"

Estava com ódio. Ele não se preocupava com o fato de Ginny ter traído a Granger, o único motivo de sua raiva era ser Potter o pai daquele bebê.

"E daí, Malfoy? Eu traí a Hermione e você traiu seu pai, o que ainda é pior! Eu não pedi para você assumir meu filho, não preciso de ninguém, nem de você, nem de Harry, nem dos meus pais. Eu posso me cuidar muito bem sozinha. Agora não entendo porque você fez essa besteira de dizer que era o pai dessa criança. Você não entende que desgraçou mais ainda a minha vida? Um filho de um Malfoy é muito pior do que um filho sem pai."

Draco manteve-se calado, porque sabia que se falasse acabaria se declarando e aquela, definitivamente, não era hora para declarações de amor.

"Ah, Malfoy, você sabe que é verdade, não é? Por isso não fala nada. Tudo bem, eu vou casar com você, mas eu quero que fique claro que nunca, NUNCA vou ter nada com você. Será um casamento fictício, na frente da minha família tudo será maravilhoso, mas quando eles não estiverem vendo, eu vou continuar fingindo que nem conheço você."

Depois a mulher saiu sem dar chance para Draco proferir sequer um "ai".

O rapaz apenas sentou-se em sua cadeira e recomeçou os seus trabalhos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDG

Depois de duas semanas o casamento dos dois aconteceu. Draco, apesar de saber que aquilo tudo era uma mentira, sentia-se nervoso. E se a garota desistisse na hora do casamento? Cada minuto em que ela não chegava o fazia sentir um vazio no estômago.

Quando a viu entrando pela sala, aliviou-se um pouco. Mas a calma só veio realmente quando ouviu que ela dizia "sim", de muita má vontade, para ele.

Percebeu a presença de Harry, sentado em uma das cadeiras do fundo, e teve que controlar a vontade de surrar o safado. Deixaria isso para outro dia...

Os dois decidiram morar na Mansão Malfoy, visto que a Toca era muito pequena para "hospedar" Draco, Ginny e o bebê que estava chegando. Quando chegaram no "novo lar", a garota tirou o sorriso que apresentou durante toda a noite, trocando-o por uma expressão de puro desgosto.

Draco fez um pequeno passeio por toda a Mansão, narrando fatos ocorridos em cada canto da casa, mas Ginny não prestava atenção em nada. O último canto a ser visitado foi o quarto do casal (que antigamente era o quarto de Draco), o qual estava todo pintado de branco e possuía um guarda-roupa, uma poltrona, uma escrivaninha e uma cama.

"UMA CAMA?" – dizia Ginny aos berros.

"Sim, mas veja que é de casal e cabe nós dois sem problemas."

"COMO ASSIM? ENLOUQUECEU DE VEZ? EU NÃO VOU DORMIR COM VOCÊ."

"Não? E você vai dormir onde?"

"Essa casa tem uns seiscentos quartos, eu escolho qualquer um."

"Tudo bem, mas eu devo dizer que eles são assombrados".

"Assombrados, Malfoy? Ah, essa não cola."

"Tudo bem, se você quer tentar, fique a vontade."

"Certo, mas você não vai me mostrar um?"

"Não, se quiser, querida, procure um sozinha. Eu tenho que dormir."

A garota saiu do quarto e Draco ficou no seu pensando em como seria difícil conquista-la. Aliás, seria possível?

Estava absorto em seus pensamentos, quando ouviu um grito.

Saiu correndo do quarto e viu Ginny parada próxima a porta do quarto do casal, com uma mão no peito e outra apoiada na perna.

"O que houve?"

"É que...bem... eu fui me trocar e alguém abriu os botões do meu vestido."

"Eu disse que eram assombrados... você não quis acreditar."

"Tudo bem, Malfoy, eu vou dormir com você, mas nós teremos que fazer algumas adaptações."

Draco apenas concordou.

Os dois entraram no cômodo e ela disse:

"Primeiro, eu vou me trocar, mas nem tente me ver nua, está ouvindo?"

"Sim."

A mulher entrou no banheiro e minutos depois saiu vestida com uma camisola que cobria desde o pescoço até o pé. Era impossível Draco ver alguma coisa.

"Certo. Agora vamos fazer o seguinte. A gente pega esse cordão aqui e coloca assim"- disse ela colocando um cordão de uma ponta a outra do quarto, deixando o cômodo dividido em dois- "depois, eu pego esse lençol aqui e coloco em cima do cordão. Pronto. Eu fico com o lado direito e você com o esquerdo. E NEM OUSE VIR PARA O MEU LADO DURANTE A NOITE, VIU? SE VOCÊ TENTAR, EU TE MATO!"

Draco apenas concordou com toda aquela situação ridícula, mas no fundo tinha a esperança que ainda ia conquista-la.

E seria em breve.

**Nota da Autora**: Nhá, esse capítulo não saiu bom, mas pelo menos saiu. Gente, obrigada pelas reviews, espero que vcs continuem mandando, pq eu a-d-o-r-o heueheueeueeuehueheueheue

Beijocas,

Manu Black


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III 

Os dias passaram e a relação entre os dois parecia estar piorando, se isso fosse possível. Draco tentava ignorar os insultos, mas já estava no limite. Era um Malfoy e se seu pai fosse vivo o mataria por ele ser tão imbecil.Além de assumir um filho do seu pior inimigo, ainda casara-se com uma Weasley. Nem ele mesmo entendia quando e porquê tinha perdido o senso das coisas.

Já estavam casados há seis meses e a mulher estava no nono mês de gestação, a qualquer momento a criança poderia nascer e ele, de alguma forma, sentia-se emocionado como se fosse pai daquela pequena vida que antes de nascer já tinha sofrido a rejeição do pai verdadeiro. Por isso ia cuidar dele (ou dela) como se fosse seu. Mas isso só seria possível se Ginny permitisse.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Deitada em sua cama na Mansão Malfoy, Ginny pensava em como era infeliz. Casara-se com o homem que mais odiava na face da Terra e esperava um filho de outro que nem mesmo queria saber como ela estava, apenas a usou e depois jogou fora.

Às vezes um sentimento de remorso a invadia quando lembrava como tratava Draco, mas logo depois desviava o pensamento para outro em que ela lembrava dos insultos que ele proferia contra ela quando ainda estavam em Hogwarts, e aquilo já era o bastante para querer humilha-lo cada vez mais.

Lembrou de Harry fazendo juras de amor e planos de um futuro feliz com ela. Como poderia ser feliz se ele era casado com sua melhor amiga? Draco tinha razão quando a chamou de falsa, não merecia a amizade de Luna.

Pensar em tudo aquilo fez que sentisse uma pontada forte na barriga. Olhou para as pernas e viu um líquido escorrendo. Tinha chegado a hora de ter o bebê, mas não tinha como ir ao Hospital sozinha, já que Draco estava no trabalho e mesmo que ele estivesse ao lado dela nunca pediria a ajuda dele.

Pegou o telefone que Draco sempre deixava ao lado de sua cama para o caso de alguma emergência e discou o número da casa dos pais. Em poucos minutos, Molly e Ginny estavam aparatando para o St. Mungos.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Estava olhando alguns papéis quando ouviu a voz aflita da Sra. Weasley atrás de si. Olhou para a lareira e viu o rosto da mulher, que dizia:

"Draco, venha rápido ao St.Mungos, Ginny está quase dando à luz ao filho de vocês."

Saiu correndo sem nem mesmo avisar para onde ia e aparatou no Hospital. Viu Molly parada no balcão de entrada e foi até ela.

"E a Ginny onde está?"

"Lá dentro. Os médicos disseram que ninguém pode entrar."

"Nem eu que sou o pai?"

Molly olhou Draco como se soubesse de algo e o rapaz se assustou. Será que a mulher sabia da verdade? Ginny tinha contado tudo?

"Eu acho melhor nós ficarmos aqui fora. Vamos sentar e esperar."

E assim fizeram. Esperaram por um longo tempo até o medi-bruxo sair da sala e Draco perguntar:

"E então?"

"A mãe e o bebê estão bem. Ela será transferida para o quarto e depois vocês poderão vê-los."

"Mas e o bebê?"

"É um menino, Sr. Malfoy."

Depois de alguns minutos, Draco e Molly foram levados à enfermaria onde Ginny estava, além dele havia mais uma cama com outra mulher que amamentava um bebê, enquanto o marido apenas olhava. Os dois se aproximaram da cama de Ginny, onde ela segurava o filho adormecido, Molly pegou o neto, enquanto Draco sentou-se ao lado da esposa.

"Então, tudo bem?"

"Estou ótima!" - disse com um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta.

"Sra. Weasley, eu posso conversar á sós com a Ginny?"

A mulher apenas concordou e saiu, levando o pequeno.

"Você quer que eu chame o Potter?"

"Não, Malfoy. Enlouqueceu?"

"Porque se você quiser eu chamo. Aquele canalha tem que ver o filho dele."

"Olha, eu não quero nada, entendeu?"

Os dois ficaram calados e depois Ginny continuou:

"Por que você é tão bom para mim?"

Silêncio.

"Por que você agüenta toda essa situação? Eu te insulto, te ignoro e você responde sendo gentil comigo. Por acaso você é louco?"

"Não. Eu apenas..."

"Apenas o que? É masoquista?"

"Não. Eu... apenas... vou cumprir com a palavra que dei para sua família."

Depois os dois ficaram calados e assim permaneceram até Molly entrar novamente no quarto, acompanhada pelos gêmeos, Rony e Hermione, Gui, Carlinhos, Percy e o Sr. Weasley. A família parecia feliz com a chegada do novo membro Weasley, mas Draco sabia que tinha uma única pessoa que se sentia péssima.

No dia seguinte, à tarde, Ginny foi para casa com Draco e agora sim, parecia que tudo ia piorar. Sempre quando o bebê chorava, a mãe também começava a chorar, porque não sabia o que fazer, além disso, Ginny mostrava-se totalmente desinteressada na criança, não se importava se ele estava com fome ou se queria dormir, ela chorava junto com o garoto, deixando Draco desesperado, até que teve a "brilhante" idéia de chamar Molly para ajuda-lo durante uns dias, ao que a mulher atendeu com o maior prazer.

Os dias passaram e, enquanto Draco aprendia a cuidar do menino, Ginny afundava em uma profunda depressão, não comia, não dormia, não falava com ninguém e muito menos dava a alimentação do filho. Até que depois de um mês, Molly decidiu ir embora, talvez assim, a filha tomasse conta da criança, mas Draco sabia que nada ia mudar, porque ela queria Potter e como não podia ter, tudo ficaria igual. Em uma nova tentativa de fazer a mulher se interessar pelo filho, foi até o quarto levando a criança e começou:

"Ginny, sua mãe foi embora."

"Ta..."- a mulher disse com o mesmo desinteresse de sempre.

"E agora, quem vai cuidar do Aaron?"

"Aaron? Quem no mundo é Aaron?"

"_Nosso_ filho. Eu tenho que trabalhar, então você vai ter que cuidar dele."

"Primeiro, Malfoy, ele não é seu filho. Segundo deixa ele aí."

"Deixa ele aí? Você está louca? Ele é um bebê de um mês, como ele vai se cuidar sozinho?"

"Ele se vira..."

Como aquela demente podia dizer aquilo? Aquela mulher estava rejeitando o próprio filho tudo por causa do idiota do Potter! Não! Era muita ignorância para ele acreditar. Colocou o pequeno no berço que estava no quarto do casal, sentou-se na cama em que a mulher estava deitada e sem pensar muito bem no que fazia, a pegou pelos braços e sacudiu o corpo frágil de Ginny, dizendo:

"Você vai levantar agora e cuidar do NOSSO filho! Nosso, porque todos esses dias em que você decidiu não reagir eu cuidei dele, posso não ser o pai biológico, mas sou o pai que cuida, ao contrário daquele imbecil por quem você está morrendo, que nem quer saber se você ainda está viva. Eu vou agora para o Ministério e você vai sim cuidar do garoto, entendeu?"

Ela apenas aquiesceu e ele soltou-a e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Assim que Draco saiu, Ginny ficou olhando o berço que estava do lado da cama. Como se lá estivesse alguma fera, aproximou-se devagar até ver que dentro dele estava uma pessoa muito pequenininha, que dormia profundamente como se não tivesse nenhum problema. E realmente não tinha... a única pessoa problemática ali era a mãe daquele bebê... que rejeitou o filho assim como o pai tinha feito.

Pegou o filho e pela primeira vez olhou para o rostinho rosado. Seu filho era lindo e ela agira de forma tão infantil. Chorou, mas dessa vez de alegria, por ter enfim acordado, mesmo que tivesse sido por causa de Draco.

E daquele dia em diante cuidou do filho, com a ajuda do marido, é claro. Agradecia à ajuda de Draco e ainda na conseguia entender o porquê de tanta paciência com ela. Demonstrava que estava grata, tentando não insulta-lo, embora isso fosse difícil, às vezes. Sentia que todo o ódio que nutria pelo marido havia acabado e que, de vez quando, algum sentimento diferente tomava conta de si quando estava perto dele.

Sempre que algo lembrava Harry, desviava a sua atenção para outra coisa mais importante, mas logo depois que voltou para o Ministério, não pôde evitar encontra-lo.

Estava em sua sala sozinha, porque Draco havia saído para buscar alguma coisa para eles comerem, quando Harry entrou no local, sem nem pedir licença.

"Oi, meu amor."

"O que você quer, Potter?"

"Ah, Gin, você sabe o que eu quero."- disse o homem se aproximando

"Não sei e nem estou interessada em saber."

"Ah, que foi? Por que você está assim?"

"Por que?"

O homem apenas concordou.

"Seria porque eu passei nove meses esperando um filho seu que você nem mesmo sabe se está vivo? Ou seria porque eu passei um mês com depressão por causa do seu desprezo? Ou seria pelo simples fato de você ser um canalha?"

"Gin, não fala assim..."

"Potter, eu falo do jeito que eu quero. Agora, retire-se."

"Mas, Ginny..."

"Você ouviu o que ela disse, Potter. Saia."- disse uma terceira voz vinda da porta.

"Malfoy, você não manda em mim. E outra você só é marido dela no papel e eu _conheço_ a sua esposa melhor que você."

Draco avançou em Harry, desferindo vários socos no homem até deixa-lo quase sem sentidos, só não matou o infeliz, porque Ginny o impediu. A mulher foi até o corpo de Harry e disse para o marido:

"O que você fez?"

"Eu te defendi."

"Não preciso de você. Posso me cuidar sozinha."

"Claro que pode, não é? Então, fique com esse imbecil. Eu já cansei dessa vida de aparências com você."

E saiu sem deixar a mulher falar nada.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Assim que fez alguns curativos em Harry e o deixou aos cuidados de um curandeiro do St.Mungos, Ginny foi para casa. Aquilo ia ser muito ridículo, mas tinha que se desculpar com Draco. Procurou o homem por todos os cantos da casa, até que resolveu falar com o elfo doméstico que trabalhava para eles: Mya.

"Mya, você viu o Sr. Malfoy?"

"Sim, o menino está no escritório."

"Escritório? Onde?"

"Sra. Vem comigo e eu mostrar."

As duas entraram no quarto do casal e pararam em frente a uma parede. Ginny estava começando a pensar que aquela criatura era louca, quando apareceu uma porta.

"Pronto. A Sra.pode entrar."

Ginny entrou e viu um cômodo enorme, cheio de estantes com livros e no meio estava Draco, sentado atrás de uma mesa, com a cabeça entre as mãos. A mulher sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao marido e vendo que ele não ia dizer nada, começou:

"Malfoy, eu..."

"Não precisa dizer nada."

"Mas..."

"Você quer ir com ele? Pode ir. Amanhã mesmo eu posso entrar com o pedido de anulação do casamento."

"O quê?"

"Uma vez você me perguntou por que eu fazia tudo isso, por que agüentava tudo calado. Então, vou dizer agora, já que essa é a última vez que vamos nos falar."- e olhando para ela, disse- "Eu te amo. Sim, eu sei que é estranho. Um Malfoy amando é a coisa mais estranha que você poderia ouvir. E ainda mais se ele ama uma Weasley. Então, Ginny, eu estou desistindo de toda essa mentira, que um dia eu pensei que pudesse se tornar verdade, para você ser feliz com aquele canalha."

"Draco... eu não quero o Harry. Eu e o Aaron estamos bem, aqui com você."- disse se aproximando

"Mas você ainda o ama, não é?"

"Não."

"Então... você...?"

"Sim..."

E sem deixa-lo falar, acabou com a distância entre os dois, unindo seus lábios aos dele.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Nota da Autora**: Alguém me avisa que essa fic está uma porcaria...nhá...eu pensava que a idéia ia ficar legal, mas estou piorando a cada capítulo...desculpem mesmo... e obrigada p/ quem comentou... :(

Beijos e até a próxima (se eu não apagar essa porqueira)

Manu Black


	4. Chapter 4

N/a: Esse capítulo tem NC, por isso, qm não gosta... estou avisando hein...:) Ah, e antes, quem fez a maior parte do capítulo foi a ChunLi Weasley Malfoy! Por isso, culpem ela por qlqer coisa...hahahhahahaha...Brincadeira...só a parte do NC que é dela...Obrigada, amiga!Beijos! Capítulo IV 

"Draco... eu não quero o Harry. Eu e o Aaron estamos bem, aqui com você."- disse se aproximando

"Mas você ainda o ama, não é?"

"Não."

"Então... você...?"

"Sim..."

E sem deixa-lo falar, acabou com a distância entre os dois, unindo seus lábios aos dele. O beijo foi apenas um leve toque dos lábios, depois os dois separaram-se e olharam-se intensamente. Ginny levantou-se da cadeira e foi até o outro lado da mesa, ficando de frente para a cadeira em que estava Draco. O homem, assim como ela, levantou-se e os dois ficaram bem próximos, olharam-se por algum tempo mais até unirem os lábios novamente, mas dessa vez de uma forma mais intensa, faminta e ao mesmo tempo, terno.

Era tão estranho beija-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bom. Sentir os lábios frios dele colados aos seus era uma sensação incrível. Como nunca fez aquilo antes? Arrependeu-se por tantos meses perdidos sem nunca ter beijado Draco.

As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas dela, sentindo-a se arrepiar com o toque, então colocou as mãos por dentro da blusa dela e foi subindo, acariciando suas costas. Ela o acariciava na nuca e ele sentia uma vontade louca de possuí-la.

Então soltou -se dela e a olhou nos olhos, como que perguntando se poderia prosseguir ao que ela lhe sorriu. Olhou para a mesa ao lado deles e sorriu maroto, depois com uma passada só de braço limpou a mesa, deixando-a livre de qualquer objeto e voltou a beijá-la.

Foi deitando-a devagar sobre a mesa inclinando-se sobre ela até ficarem deitados. Ele foi descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dela enquanto desabotoava sua blusa e a retirava com delicadeza. Beijou todo seu colo e baixou as alças do sutiã dela com os dentes. Olhou-a divertido após isso e ela riu para ele. Voltou a beijá-la na boca e fez com que ela ficasse por cima dele, depois abriu seu sutiã com uma mão só, fazendo a se assustar um pouco. "_Como ele fez isso_"- ela pensou extasiada pela destreza dele.

Depois inverteu de posição novamente e voltou a descer os beijos pelo colo dela até seus mamilos. Sugava e mordiscava-os enquanto abria a calça dela com uma das mãos. Retirou-a sem muito cuidado e depois a observou só de calcinha. Perfeita. Melhor que em seus sonhos mais quentes e surreais. Levantou-se, tirou sua camisa, sua calça e ficou só de cueca, voltando a deitar por sobre ela, que dessa vez tomou a iniciativa de trocar de posição e ficou por sobre ele. Olhou em seus olhos sedentos e começou a beijar seu pescoço, depois foi descendo por seu tórax definido e quando chegou no elástico da cueca parou. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-a. Ela estava parada rindo para ele, que a puxou de volta, livrou os dois da última peça de roupa que os impedia de se fundirem e começou penetrá-la devagar, como se não quisesse machucá-la. Foi aumentando o ritmo à medida que via que ela se acostumava e num dado momento, no auge, quase no clímax, ela abriu os olhos e o viu, encarando-a. Ele disse "_eu te amo_" e antes que ela pudesse responder deu mais uma estocada com força e a resposta ficou presa na garganta dela.

Pouco depois eles não agüentaram mais e chegaram ao clímax juntos. Ele deixou o corpo pesar sobre o dela, cansado, suado, feliz, completo. Um sorriso moldado em seu rosto, como se fosse a 1ª vez que ele fazia isso. Mas se fosse pensar bem, era a 1ª vez que fazia por amor. Levantou a cabeça e a olhou nos olhos. Ela também sorria e finalmente pôde falar e o que saiu foi um "_eu te amo também_." Os dois beijaram-se mais uma vez, antes de adormecerem.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Quando acordou viu o teto branco do seu quarto. Será que tudo aquilo tinha sido apenas um sonho? Olhou para o lado e viu Draco dormindo. Achou algo diferente e tentou descobrir o que era. Depois de pensar por vários minutos lembrou-se que estava faltando o lençol que dividia a cama.

Olhou para o seu corpo e o viu coberto por um fino lençol branco. Com muito receio de aquilo tudo não ter sido verdade, levantou um pouco a coberta a fim de saber qual a sua "situação". Abaixou os olhos lentamente até comprovar que tudo fora verdade e isso não podia deixa-la mais feliz.

Virou-se para Draco e observou que o marido dormia com um sorriso nos lábios. Olhou o homem por muito tempo, até perceber que os olhos azuis dele a fitavam:

"O que foi?"- disse ele assustado.

"Hm...nada..."

"Ah,sei..."

Ficaram se olhando por mais um tempo, até ela dizer:

"Certo. Está na hora de irmos para o Ministério."- disse se levantando, mas foi impedida pela mão de Draco segurando seu braço.

"Antes...vem cá."- disse puxando-a para mais um beijo.

Os dias que passaram foram de extrema felicidade. Todo o tempo perdido foi recuperado. Evitavam falar do passado e queriam apenas fazer um futuro juntos. Mas alguém, não ia deixar que isso acontecesse tão facilmente. Harry estava disposto a destruir aquela relação, nunca um Malfoy o venceria. E ele ia atingir a pessoa que eles mais amavam. Ele ia seqüestrar Aaron.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

N/A: Rapaz, pense numa fic sem noção...huahauhaua Isso é o resultado de uma pessoa desiludida...ta ae, partindo do amor p/ porrada...pq próximo capítulo vai ter porrada...huahauahuahaua...Agora digam, que eu não preciso apagar esta porcaria...nhá...

Gente, valeu p/ todo mundo que comentou... adorei os coments, próximos coments eu vou responder, ok? Obrigada, mesmo!

Beijos!

Manu Black!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Corrida: Uma das habilidades que Harry adquiriu quando morava com os tios na Rua dos Alfeneiros. E ele tinha que agradecer ao seu "querido" primo, Duda. Tudo bem que naquele momento ele tinha que correr carregando um bebê de 4kg, mas isso não seria um problema.

Tudo ficaria mais fácil se pudesse aparatar, mas se fizesse isso todo o seu plano seria em vão. Se aparatasse, descobririam seu esconderijo. Por isso, ignorou o cansaço que começava a sentir e continuou correndo.

Depois de muitos minutos, parou em frente a um carro. Abriu a porta e acomodou Aaron na parte de trás, em seguida entrou no veículo e seguiu para a antiga casa dos Black, no Largo Grimmauld.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Quando chegou em casa, encontrou a esposa no quarto de Aaron, chorando. Foi até o berço da criança e o encontrou vazio. Olhou para Ginny e disse:

"Onde está Aaron?"

"Eu não sei. Estava dormindo, quando ouvi o choro dele. Vim até o quarto e já encontrei o berço vazio. Perguntei a Mya se viu alguém entrar, ela disse que não. Draco, seqüestraram o nosso filho."- disse a mulher desesperada.

"Mas quem poderia ter feito isso?"

"Não sei. Alguém que não quer ver nossa felicidade."

Draco pensou por alguns instantes até dizer:

"Potter! Mas é claro! O maldito e infeliz Harry Potter."

"Não, Draco. Ele não faria isso com o próprio filho."

Ver Ginny defender aquele canalha era o que mais lhe doía. E uma raiva repentina começou a tomar conta dele.

"Não seria capaz? Eu não acredito que você está defendendo o Cicatriz."

"Ele não é mau!"

"Não? Então por qual motivo ele não assumiu o filho? E por que traiu a mulher?"

"Bem...ele tem os motivos dele."

"Ginevra, eu não posso acreditar. Depois de tudo que ele te fez e do que aconteceu entre nós você ainda defende aquele canalha."

"Eu não estou defendendo o Harry."

"Você ainda o ama, não é?"

Ginny permaneceu calada. E isso foi muito pior do que mil palavras.

"Idiota. É isso o que você é! Ele não te ama e o pior de tudo, seqüestra seu filho. Mas o que você faz? Continua amando o canalha incondicionalmente, sem se preocupar com os meus sentimentos ou com a vida do seu filho."

Ginny quis falar algo, mas foi interrompida pelo marido:

"Não diga nada. Eu já me cansei. Vou provar que ele é o culpado do desaparecimento de Aaron e depois nunca mais eu quero te ver, Ginevra."

E saiu sem se preocupar com a voz da esposa, que o chamava insistentemente.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Não podia mentir.

Realmente não acreditava que Harry seria o autor do seqüestro de Aaron. Tudo bem que nos últimos anos o moreno mostrou-se diferente do que costumava ser quando estudava em Hogwarts, mas seqüestro? Harry não seria capaz, ainda mais se a vítima fosse o próprio filho.

Amava Draco, mas também amava Harry. Podia parecer contraditório ou estranho, mas era a verdade. Harry foi seu primeiro amor, desde a época da Escola, não tinha como negar que o amava, mesmo que não fosse como antes. Era mais um amor fraterno do que um amor carnal. Já Draco era o amor que sonhou ter para a vida toda, mas agora sabia que talvez o tivesse perdido.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

Foi para o escritório.

Tinha que pensar em algo para trazer Aaron de volta.

Pensou nos possíveis locais em que Harry estaria: a casa que dividia com Luna foi o primeiro lugar a ser descartado, além de ser óbvio demais, seria estranho a mulher aceitar o filho da "outra". Os outros lugares vieram à sua cabeça, mas todos eram muito impossíveis ou muito óbvios. Então, o único local que ninguém se lembraria seria a antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix, Draco ainda se lembrava do local, na época em que passou para o lado do bem. Aparatou para a casa imediatamente.

Viu-se em frente a duas casas, uma com número onze e a outra com número treze. Mentalizou o número doze e minutos depois uma casa surgia entre os números onze e treze. Por ter sangue Black podia entrar na casa sem permissão do morador, por isso abriu a porta com o mínimo possível de silêncio e entrou no lugar. (N.a: Gente, esse negócio é fruto da minha imaginação, por isso nem liguem se eu estiver equivocada, ok?hehehehe)

A casa parecia abandonada. Os móveis estavam repletos de poeira e tudo parecia muito mais sombrio do que já era. Subiu as escadas bem devagar, qualquer movimento brusco poderia acordar o quadro da Sra.Black. Seguiu pelo corredor onde estava os quartos, procurando Harry por todos os dormitórios, com o maior cuidado possível.

Quando chegou ao último quarto estremeceu. Era a sua última chance de achar Aaron. Pegou a varinha e a segurou em posição de ataque. Abriu a porta vagarosamente, mas uma voz fez a porta se fechar de repente.

Então, realmente estava certo. Harry estava ali.

E agora vamos ver, se o menino-que-sobreviveu, venceria mais uma vez.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

**Nota da Autora**: Putz...cada vez ta pior...eu estou achando horriver...mas uma noticia boa p/ vcs: próximo capitulo eh o penúltimo! Aeeee p/ mim! Hehehehehehehehehe

Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, ta? Quem for comentar deixa o e-mail, que eu responderei pelo e-mail...:D Bem, já vou...hihihihi...não me matem por a cada dia piorar, mas fazer o quê...

Beijos!

Manu Black (Snape)


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

Quando chegou ao último quarto estremeceu. Era a sua última chance de achar Aaron. Pegou a varinha e a segurou em posição de ataque. Abriu a porta vagarosamente, mas uma voz fez a porta se fechar de repente.

Então, realmente estava certo. Harry estava ali.

E agora vamos ver, se o menino-que-sobreviveu, venceria mais uma vez.

Empunhou a varinha em posição de luta. Abriu a porta com um chute e assim que adentrou o cômodo viu Aaron em cima de uma cama. Aproximou-se do garoto, mas foi impedido por Harry que o atacou.

"Potter, seu maldito."- disse Draco deitado no chão- "Então foi assim que você venceu o Lorde das Trevas? Atacando-o pelas costas?"

O outro nada respondeu. E para piorar a situação Draco não podia vê-lo, provavelmente estava com a capa de invisibilidade.

"Potter, eu nunca imaginei que você fosse tão covarde! Apareça!"

O outro permaneceu calado, mesmo assim raios de cores variadas continuavam atingindo Draco, tentou ver de onde vinham os ataques, mas partiam de vários lugares, possivelmente Harry estava correndo.

Tentou se concentrar, mas era impossível, então teve a idéia de trocar os feitiços de defesa que estava usando, pelo os de ataque. Sem ter um alvo certo, proferiu o feitiço _Expelliarmus_ e para sua surpresa acabou atingindo Harry. Viu quando os objetos que estavam na escrivaninha voaram longe.

Correu até o móvel e tirou a capa de Harry.

"Então, até que enfim nos _vemos_ de novo, não é mesmo?"- disse rindo para o outro.

"Malfoy, devolve a capa do meu pai!"

"Ah, o Pottyzinho ficou triste porque o Malfoy mau pegou a capa do papai dele?"

"Malfoy, eu..."

"Eu o quê? Vai chamar o 'bicho-papão'?"- riu um pouco e continuou- "Não seja ridículo! Não tenho medo de você e não vou devolver isso para você. Agora você vai lutar comigo. E lutar como um homem, se é que você é isso."

"Eu vou te matar, Malfoy."

"Pelo menos, tente, Potter."

E o que aconteceu a seguir foram cenas de extrema violência. Os dois se engalfinharam como selvagens. Trocaram socos por muito tempo, só pararam quando um deles perdeu os sentidos. E esse alguém foi Harry.

Draco olhou o corpo do inimigo no chão e sentiu-se satisfeito. Enfim conseguira a vingança. Pegou Aaron que continuava na cama dormindo e o olhou pela última vez. Despediu-se do garoto e não pôde conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Não era seu filho biológico, mas era seu filho do coração, cuidou dele, viu seu nascimento, mas agora tinha que ir embora. Não podia continuar casado com Ginny quando ela amava o seu pior inimigo.

Aparatou para a Mansão Malfoy e encontrou Ginny no quarto do bebê, ainda chorando. Quando a mulher viu Draco entrar com o garoto, pareceu não acreditar. Correu até onde o marido estava e pegou o filho no colo. Chorou muito mais, fazendo com que Aaron chorasse também. Minutos depois olhou para Draco e disse:

"Obrigada Draco."

"Não se preocupe. Mas fique sabendo que o seu filho estava com Potter."

"Sério?"

"Não, Ginevra, eu estou mentindo. O menino sempre esteve comigo, aqui dentro do meu bolso."- disse com amargura.

"Draco, desculpe-me."

"Não se incomode com desculpas. Eu sei que não são verdadeiras. Agora eu já vou. Até nunca mais, Ginevra."- e sem esperar resposta aparatou novamente.

Voltou para a casa de Sirius e pegou o corpo desmaiado de Harry. Aparatou novamente e o deixou na porta do St.Mungos. Aparatou de novo e foi para o Beco Diagonal. Passaria alguns dias hospedado lá no Caldeirão Furado até que a separação saísse e decidisse qual caminho seguir.

**.E TUDO VALEU A PENA.**

Estava separada de Draco há um mês. Recebera várias vezes o pedido de separação legal, mas não assinou, não assinaria, porque ainda tinha esperança que os dois podiam ficar juntos.

Ia para o trabalho, mas as coisas por lá não eram mais iguais desde da saída de Draco. Nunca pensou que sentiria tanto a falta dele.

Tentou descobrir o local em que ele estava, mas parecia que a terra tinha aberto um buraco e Draco tinha entrado nele.

Mas tudo começou a melhorar em um dia que Ginny estava de folga e resolveu ir ao Beco Diagonal, mais precisamente no Caldeirão Furado.

Sentou-se em uma mesa afastada e ficou olhando o movimento do Bar. Viu bruxos e bruxas adolescentes e idosos entrando alegres, outros tristes, alguns apenas sérios, até que um chamou sua atenção.

Sentado em uma mesa do outro lado bar, vestido com uma capa preta e com o rosto coberto pela escuridão, Ginny apenas podia ver os olhos acinzentados do homem. Não podia ser, podia? Aquele era Draco?

Aproximou-se lentamente do indivíduo, quando estava bem próxima da mesa o homem saiu e Ginny o seguiu. Saíram do bar e quando estavam bem longe do local, o estranho parou e a mulher parou logo atrás e disse:

"Draco?"

O homem não respondeu.

"Draco, eu sei que é você."

O homem permaneceu calado.

"Draco, eu..."

"Por que você não assinou a separação?"

"Bem, eu não quero me separar de você."

"Mas não passou pela sua cabecinha que eu quero?"- disse Draco com raiva.

"Mas por que? Você arranjou outra?"

Draco virou-se para a esposa e disse:

"E seu tivesse outra?"

"Bem, eu mataria a safada!"

"Não me faça rir, Weasley. Você com ciúmes de mim?"

"Por que? Eu te amo, Draco... você é meu marido."

"Sim, agora você me ama, não é mesmo? Mas agora é tarde."

Ginny sentiu que as lágrimas começariam a cair e então, sem agüentar mais, gritou:

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA PARA VOCÊ ACREDITAR? GRITE PARA TODO MUNDO AQUI QUE EU TE AMO? QUE ESSE MÊS SEM VOCÊ FOI PÉSSIMO? QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO MAIS IMAGINAR NEM MAIS UM DIA SEM VOCÊ?"

Draco a olhou perplexo, percebendo que muitas pessoas na rua começavam a olhar para eles.

"Ginny, cala a boca."

"NÃO VOU CALAR! ATÉ VOCÊ ENTENDER QUE EU TE AMO."

"Por Merlim, eu já entendi."

"NÃO ENTENDEU NÃO, DRACO MALFOY! POR ISSO, EU GRITO PARA TODOS VOCÊS, EU AMO ESSE HOMEM!"- disse desesperada, começando a se tornar quase ridícula.

Draco, sem agüentar mais a vergonha, puxou Ginny para o beco mais próximo e disse:

"Você enlouqueceu?"

"Enlouqueci. Draco, eu sei que errei, que te tratei mal, mas porque você não me perdoa? Eu não amo o Harry, eu só quero você. Por que você não entende?"- disse começando a chorar

Draco odiava ver mulheres chorando, ainda mais se essa mulher era Ginevra. Chegou perto dela e acariciou o rosto da esposa, secando suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Nunca deixou de amá-la, apenas não conseguia aceitar que ela não amava mais o Cicatriz.

"Por que você não me entende?"- disse a mulher olhando Draco

"Naquele dia você disse que amava o Potter."

"Merlim, o que eu disse naquele dia não conta mais. Eu não amo o Potter, eu odeio, ele seqüestro nosso filho e quando falo nosso, digo meu e seu, e eu não o perdoarei jamais. Assim que ele saiu do Hospital eu o prendi, você soube?"

"Sim."

"Então, como você pode achar que gosto dele?"

"Sei lá."

"Sinceramente..."

"Desculpe."

"Tudo bem. "

"Desculpe-me, eu sou um idiota. Todos esses dias que passei longe de você e de Aaron, foram os piores dias da minha vida. Mas eu estava louco de ciúmes."

Ginny se aproximou mais de Draco e segurando o rosto do marido disse:

"Esqueça. Vamos viver o presente. O passado só vai nos servir para dizer que tudo que nós passamos valeu a pena."- disse sorrindo para ele

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e em poucos segundos, sem agüentar mais de saudade, beijaram-se apaixonadamente. E agora seria para sempre.

FIM.

Nota da Autora: peloamordedeussss...uma porqueira..a fic inteirinha...:( Desculpa, viu gente! Agradeço a todos que comentaram, adorei os comentários! Adoro vocês (sem falsidade, é sério), sem vcs nem continuaria com essa fic.

Beijos e se puderem, mandem reviews c/ emails p/ eu poder responde-los, ok?

Beijo bem grande e até as próximas...

Manu Black.


End file.
